Spunky, Come Home
Spunky, Come Home is a fan made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, Disneydude15, Cartoonlover and Magic-is-cute. Premise After failing to find a love interest, Spunky calls it quits from the Mink Gang and runs away. Fearing for her safety, the heroes start a search party to find her. Plot Part One (At the puppy pound, Gamma is training Slushy, Topsy, Zany, Rosy, Turvy, Winky, Anchor Pencil, Gordon, the PoundRaizers, and Igor at the dojo.) Gamma: Now, are you ready for today's lesson? (Howler rushes in, howling frantically.) Gamma: Howler? What's wrong? Howler: Spunky's gone! (Gamma gets a horrified look on his face.) Gamma: What?! Igor: Spunky's gone! Slushy: How is she gone?! Howler: I don't know. I tried calling her store, but her assistant said she hasn't been there all day. (Nose Marie rushes in.) Nose Marie: She left a letter. (Nose Marie opens it and reads the letter.) Nose Marie: (Reading the letter) Dear everybody, after being denied twice of having a lover of my own, I decided that I'm quitting the gang for good. Don't worry about me. I figured that since I can't get myself a boyfriend, what's the point of being around you guys anymore? Goodbye forever, Samantha Paola Jefferson. (Everyone has sad looks on their faces.) Winky: I better call Uncle Sarge and his gang. They'll know what to do. Gamma: Good idea. (Winky rushes to the phone and dials the number. Gloomy picks up.) Gloomy's voice: Yo, this is Gloomy. What can I do ya for? Winky: Gloomy, I need to talk to Uncle Sarge. Gloomy's voice: Winky, I don't think this is a good time. Sarge is having a rotten morning. Winky: But Spunky ran away! Gloomy's voice: (shocked)What?! Winky: You need to tell Sarge. Gloomy's voice: Got it. (Gloomy hangs up.) Gamma: I'll go tell Holly and Cooler about this. Slushy, you tell the others the news and gather them outside the pound. Slushy: Got it. Gamma: (Thinking) Spunky, where are you? (Not far from the farmlands, Spunky is sleeping under a tree.) Spunky: (mumbling in sleep) No, you take out the trash. (Spunky then scratches her head with her toes.) Spunky: (mumbling) Oh, thank you. My head's been itching since this morning. (Spunky wakes up and looks at her toes.) Spunky: Yikes. Something tells me that I should have taken my nail polish with me. (Spunky then sits up.) Spunky: I wonder if I did the right thing. (Lays on her side) Of course I did the right thing. None of the guys would want to be my boyfriend. I got turned down by Gloomy and Howard. (Becomes bitter) Who needs those jerks anyway! I don't need to be their friend. I have done the right thing and I will never come back. (Spunky's stomach starts growling.) Spunky: I'm hungry. I wonder if there are any taco places around here? (Back at the pound, all of the heroes gather near the gates.) Gamma: The reason why I called you all here is because one of the nine members of the Mink Gang, Spunky, has gone missing. We need your help to find Spunky before something happens to her. We must search everywhere. Now we need to split up. Sarge: Why did she leave? This is unlike her! Cooler: I heard that she left because her heart was broken. Sarge: A broken heart? What do you mean by that? Cooler: She couldn't find herself a lover. That's why she split. I kinda feel sorry for her. She has no boyfriend of her own. Gamma: All right, enough with the chit chat. Find Spunky! (Meanwhile, Spunky is seen walking around the road carrying a backpack and a suitcase. She then spies a young man and his trio of dogs playing instruments.) Spunky: Maybe they know where a nearby restaurant is. (Spunky goes by them.) Spunky: Excuse me. (The four musicians notice Spunky.) Spunky: Do you know where the next taco stand is? Man: Yeah. Just walk straight until you find the café, then turn right twice and there it is. Spunky: Thanks. (Spunky walks away as the man and his dogs resume their music. Meanwhile, the Minks are searching for Spunky at the downtown area.) Sarge: Spunky! Where are you? Winky: Please come back! (Smokey notices Gloomy, who has a guilty look on his face while cleaning his sunglasses.) Smokey: Gloomy? What's wrong? Gloomy: I believe it's my fault that Spunky ran away. Smokey: What do you mean by that? Gloomy: Ever since I told her that I wasn't interested in her, she became more and more angrier on the inside. Last night, I heard her crying in her bedroom. I checked to see what's wrong and the next thing that happened, she cursed at me and threw hot sauce in my face. (Sarge takes notice of Gloomy as well.) Sarge: Did you reveal the fact that you're not interested in romance in a gentle way? Gloomy: Well, I did. But, I don't feel right now that she ran away. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's Category:Fan made episodes without an antagonist Category:Fan made episodes starring Spunky Category:Fan made episodes starring Gamma